


Fire Trucks and Handcuffs

by Siana



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, cop!aomine, firefighter!kagami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siana/pseuds/Siana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami's a firefighter and Aomine is a cop, a father and also a giant pain in Kagami's ass.<br/>Or the kidfic I wanted to write since forever ago and may or may not continue at some point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Trucks and Handcuffs

It wasn’t that Kagami Taiga disliked children; it was just that he had absolutely no clue how to handle them. Children were unpredictable and more importantly, _breakable_. What if he broke one on accident? Some of them were _tiny_.

“Everything all right Kagami-kun?” The quite voice startled him bad enough that he dropped his helmet, but he caught on to it at the last minute.

“Yeah,” he hastily assured.

Kuroko-sensei – kindergarten teacher and in charge of today’s activities – looked unconvinced, but did not call Kagami out on it. For which he was grateful. Kuroko was his friend, but he could be very… tenacious if he wanted to.

“Okay, here is the schedule. You will mostly have to explain about your work and show the kids the truck. One of my colleagues will stay with you and keep an eye on the children.”

 _Hah, better them than me_ , Kagami thought sourly.

“Please try not to scare them.” Kuroko ordered with a stern expression.

“Why would I scare them?” He had to admit, he had _thought_ about it. Children could be difficult, but if they were scared of him… Did Kuroko read his mind?

“Your face,” was all Kuroko had to say to that. Kagami opened his mouth to loudly demand Kuroko explain himself, but he remembered at the last moment where he was. Shouting – even if cleared from curse words – was not acceptable surrounded by preschoolers, or so he had been told.

“There will be a lunch break where the children will eat together. We have prepared refreshments for the adults. There will be demonstrations in the afternoon. Just show off some equipment and play around with the lights a bit. No sirens please. That should be enough.”  
“Okay.” He could do that. It was just kids. Kids loved firefighters anyway, right? _Right?_

Kagami clung to that thought when he took position at his station with the huge, red fire truck. There were tables with games, firefighter themed coloring books and pamphlets for the parents, and a few chairs that had some of Kagami’s equipment thrown over them. He hoped he wouldn’t have to pull on his full turnout gear. It was a hot day already.

The kindergarten teacher who was assigned to him gave him a reassuring smile but Kagami only managed a grimace in response. To distract himself he looked around the area.

The kindergarten had a large front yard that was now decked out with tables and chairs and people in work gear walking around. The fire truck was parked on the kindergarten’s staff parking lot, next to a police cruiser on one side and an ambulance on the other. Kagami spotted the police officer that was in charge of the demonstrations. He leaned against the side of his car, cap pulled deep into his face and Kagami had the sinking sensation that he knew that particular police officer.

As if he had felt Kagami’s gaze, the man turned his head in his direction. They made eye contact and Kagami could feel his cheeks flare with heat. He hadn’t just been caught staring; he had been caught staring at _Aomine Daiki_ – royal pain in his ass and possibly the most infuriating person to ever grate this earth. _Shit._ Kagami quickly looked away, but of course Aomine hadn’t missed his staring.

Maybe, if he just pretended like nothing had happened-

“Enjoying the view?” A deep voice drawled way too close for comfort.

Kagami’s blush deepened. He wished he could ignore Aomine, but he knew from experience that he would just keep needling him until Kagami paid attention.

“What do you want, Aomine?” Kagami asked, exasperated. Of fucking course Aomine would be assigned to the same kindergarten that he was. It wasn’t enough that he came to bother Kagami at every opportunity when they were called to the same scene – which happened way too often in Kagami’s opinion.

The thing was, Aomine was totally Kagami’s type. He was tall, good-looking with his deep, blue eyes and similar shaded hair, an ace at basketball and had a voice worth sinning for. But he was also a grade A asshole.

“Cat got your tongue?” It wasn’t made better by the fact that his voice sounded like chocolate dipped in honey that slid down his throat.

Kagami swallowed. “I was just…” Good question, what had he been doing?

Something in Aomine’s smile shifted, turning it into a devious smirk. “Yeah,” he drawled, “I get that a lot.” He winked at Kagami.

Kagami sputtered. “I was just curious who else had been roped into this.” He defended. It sounded like a weak excuse.

“Tetsu dragged you into this too, huh?” Aomine asked with a grin.

Kagami almost gaped. “You know Kuroko?”

“Sure.” Aomine shrugged. “We played basketball in middle school together. He never told you about me?”

“No,” Kagami shook his head. This couldn’t be a coincidence, could it?

“Yeah, he does that sometimes.” Aomine muttered.

Suddenly, all the odd looks Kuroko had given him when he complained about Aomine, made some sense. Why had he never said anything? Dread pooled in Kagami’s belly. How much of his complaining had Kuroko divulged to Aomine?

Something must have showed on his face, because Aomine suddenly grew serious. He slapped a hand on Kagami’s back. “Don’t worry. The kids always love the fire truck. Just don’t scowl at them.”

Kagami didn’t quite know what to say. He was used to Aomine’s swagger and carefree attitude, this level of seriousness was unusual. “What’s with everyone taking offense to my face today?” He muttered. That was a safe thing to focus on, right?

Aomine’s lips curved into what could only be described a leer. “It’s a nice face, if you quit scowling.”

Kagami’s mouth fell open, but no words came out. Was that a _compliment?_

“Anyway, I got to go back.” Aomine pointed his head towards the police cruiser. “Just do what I do and you’ll be fine.” With that, he sauntered back to his station – exaggerated hip swinging and all. He didn’t have a kindergarten teacher watching over him, Kagami noted sourly.

He slumped down to sit on the stairs that led up into the truck and buried his face in his hands. “God damn it,” he muttered.

“Language.” The kindergarten teacher, who had stayed quiet throughout the whole exchange, chided quietly. Kagami only groaned in reply.

***

It wasn’t as bad as Kagami had expected. But that was mostly due to the mostly unexpected presence of one Aomine Daiki.

Kagami kept stealing glances at the other man, finding him watching back nearly as often. He was maybe a tiny bit distracted, but at one point Kuroko drifted by to inform him serenely that whatever he was doing to keep the scowl off his face was working, so he figured it was okay.

The kids loved the truck. He had lost count of how often he had been asked if they could climb on top of it and he had resorted to simply lift them on top of his shoulders instead. He got a few hair pullers and one who insisted on kicking his heels into his chest, but overall it wasn’t so bad.

“Isn’t that much better?” He asked for what had to be the tenth time. From across, he caught Aomine’s eyes who gave him a broad grin and a thumbs up. Kagami blinked at the unusual display of just… joy.

“Not really,” his newest passenger informed him loftily. That didn’t stop her from painfully pulling on his hair to stir him around. “Nothing beats the real thing.”

“Yeah well. Driving in the truck is _special_.”

“I don’t want to drive it, I want to ride on top of it.” The girl informed him with exasperated patience. As if he was particularly slow and she just freshly out of patience.

“The real question is, have you earned it?” That gave her pause.

“What do I need to do to earn it?” She asked cautiously.

Kagami floundered. He couldn’t, in good conscience, let children climb on the truck. It was too dangerous and he would get in trouble if they fell down. But he had to offer the girl something. She had immediate power over his hair.

“I tell you what. How about I drive around the block and you sit in the front with me? You can even turn on the lights.” That would get him into trouble too, but at least he hadn’t put anyone in harm’s way.

She thought his offer over. “All right.” She said and patted him on the head. “You may let me down.”

“Uh, sure. Meet you here in 20 minutes? That’s when I’ll start my round.” Maybe Aida wouldn’t be as mad as him, if he did it as part of his demo.

“Of course.” She sauntered off without so much as a backwards glance.

“Hope she didn’t give you too much trouble.”  
“No, not at all,” Kagami said automatically, before he realized that the one speaking was none other than Aomine. “Uh, why do you care?”

Aomine stared at him for a moment. “She’s mine.” He said then. There was something carefully observant in his eyes as he waited for Kagami’s reaction.

“Seriously? You have a kid?” Kagami’s mouth was faster than his brain as usual. Something in Aomine’s expression shuttered.

“Yeah, Got a problem?”

“No!” Kagami hastily assured. “I just didn’t think you were the type…” Mentally, Kagami slapped himself. There were much better places to put his foot than his mouth. But somehow it always ended up right there.

“Uh-huh.” Aomine said unconvinced. But at least he no longer seemed so up on the fence about it.

“Sorry. I was jumping to conclusions.” Kagami said with a nervous shrug. “I shouldn’t have. She seems like a good girl.”

Aomine stared out at where she was currently engaged with a few other kids in some sort of game. “Yeah, she is.”

His voice sounded soft and warm and Kagami’s heart did one of those tiny flutters that Kagami knew was bad news. Aomine had a kid. That meant there was a woman in his life. Furtively, and because he apparently hated himself, Kagami tried to see if he could spot a ring on his finger. Wait, which finger got the wedding band again? He had no idea.

“Anyway, I heard you’ll give a demo in a bit?”

Kagami hastily dragged his eyes upwards to Aomine’s face. His eyes weren’t that much better to look at, though – they were _gorgeous_. “Yeah,” he said.

“So what have you planned?”

“Just a drive around the block. Play the light show a bit. No sirens.”

Aomine snorted. “Sorry buddy, but that ain’t gonna cut it. The kids want a show. A real show. You at least got to unroll the fire hose.”

“And then what? Put out an imaginary fire?” Blast that insufferable grin of Aomine’s face with a ton’s worth of water pressure?

Aomine shrugged. “I don’t know. You’re the expert.”

“So what are you doing then? Handcuff people?”

Aomine waggled his eyebrows. “I usually just show off my equipment. But if that means you’re volunteering…” He trailed off suggestively.

Kagami spluttered. “No handcuffing.” He ordered. He’d better not let on how appealing that thought truly was. Kagami was learning things about himself he’d never expected to learn, nor wanted to.

“Is it the handcuffs or are you generally averse to being tied up?”

Kagami’s mouth fell open. “Are you flirting with me? You are flirting with me. Why are you flirting with me?” He was not equipped to deal with this.

“I am. Nice of you to notice.”

He grabbed Aomine’s hand finally, and lifted it up for inspection. No ring and no tan line to suggest one. “You’re not messing with me, are you?”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Aomine said innocently. He wriggled his fingers in Kagami’s grip.

Kagami dropped Aomine’s hand as though it were hot coals.

“You have a kid.” Kagami said accusatorily.

“And?” Aomine raised his stupid, perfect eyebrow again. “Tetsu said you were slow, but I didn’t think it was that bad.”

Kagami blinked, dumbly. “Kids need mothers.” He said. That was an obvious fact, wasn’t it?

“Yeah, well.” Aomine shrugged. “She’s out of the picture. Listen, I don’t exactly like to make a fool out of myself. I thought you were interested the way you ogled me and all. But if it was just a misunderstanding, just say so and I’ll back off. Or if Natuski is a problem.” His face darkened at the last words.

“She’s not a problem.” Kagami scrubbed a hand over his face. “Just. Don’t spring stuff like that on me. I thought you were…” he flung out his arm to indicate he had no fucking clue what he was even doing. “I don’t know, married. Or at least, you know, straight.”

“Obviously I’m not. I’m bi. And I know from Tetsu that you’re flaming gay.”

Kagami flushed against his will. He vowed to himself to give Kuroko a piece of his mind later for never telling him that he knew Aomine. And that he thought it necessary to share this information about him.

“So?” Aomine prompted.

“I barely know you.” It was a weak protest and they both knew it. Even if they mostly met at accident scenes or during the precinct’s annual basketball match, Kagami found he did spend an inordinate amount of time with Aomine.

“You took me out for dinner once.”

“You dragged me to a Maji Burger to pay for you, because you forgot your wallet.” After having kicked Kagami’s team’s ass in the last b-ball tournament’s finale no less.

“And you paid for me. You didn’t have to.”

Kagami floundered. He couldn’t look at Aomine’s face. This was all going way too fast, but he couldn’t deny that there was a part of him that _wanted_ this. He wanted to get to know Aomine. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Aomine sounded oddly hopeful.

“Okay!” Kagami said firmly. “But no handcuffs. And I want to take this slow. I’m not after a fling or a one-night stand. I want…” Inadvertently his eyes found Natsuki, where she was playing with the others. _A family._ He couldn’t say it out loud.

“Sure, I can do that.” Aomine said. He sounded calm, but the broad grin on his face betrayed him. Kagami felt his heart flutter again.

Aomine was infuriating at the best of times, but no one got Kagami’s heart fluttering like he did.

“So, any chance of you getting any better at basketball anytime soon? I’m waiting for a real challenge.”

Kagami mournfully eyed the hoses attached to his fire truck. If only…

 


End file.
